Intimacy
by eviscerate
Summary: naoto finds a sensitive spot. naoto/heine. rated for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

it's been a while :v  
>this is actually something i wrote earlier this year, that i forgot (read: was too lazy) to put on .<br>like my other story, this will probably... not be finished. for a while, at least. and it's rated M due to reasons, one of them being that i don't want any babbys stumbling upon this.

i hope you like it nonetheless.

* * *

><p>intimacy | part one<br>naoto/heine  
>not safe. kind of.<br>word count 700+

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that they were alone like this. Naoto had begun to savor these quiet moments, when Heine wouldn't object to her touching him. She loved watching his reaction when she would take his hand, guiding it to her face, and feeling him close it around her cheek hesitantly. That rare smile she brought to his face only made his cool skin feel even better against her, no matter how afraid he had been to get close before.<p>

All she wanted was to bring some warmth to him. She tried her best to let him know this, not through words but with her touch.

This time she had found him standing alone in his apartment, staring down at the city below from the dirty window.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, even as she shut the door and laid her heavy bag against the wall. Silently she walked up to him, removing her scarf and coat along the way.

He still didn't move, didn't even turn around as she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder, leaning her head against his but still meeting no resistance or reaction.

Then she noticed something - he had taken off his bandages.

She wondered for a moment if they had been damaged in some way, if he had gotten into a fight without her knowledge, or if he simply had another nightmare. But it didn't really matter now. All she could focus on were those awful scars around that cold metal plate.

Naoto thought for a moment. Was it a good idea? Possibly not. But she was always prepared for anything, even if what she was about to do brought about a negative reaction. She wasn't one to back down.

She gave him a few seconds, one last chance to turn around and stop her.  
>Three...two...one...<br>Too late, Heine.

Gently, softly, she rested her lips just underneath the metal plate on the back of his neck.

Heine stiffened then shivered, as if finally recognizing her presence. She heard a shaky breath escape from him, and she smiled against his skin, slowly brushing her lips just underneath the metal. His scars felt exactly like hers, jagged and smooth at the same time, as if ripped through his flesh by a wild animal. She brought her arms a little further up to his chest, and followed with her mouth, moving her lips higher and kissing the collar itself.

"Ah... N-Naoto..." he shook more violently this time, but didn't - or couldn't? - struggle against her. He laid one of his arms against the window pane for support, breathing heavily.

She removed her lips from the collar, surprised. He had always been hesitant about letting her touch him, but she had never gotten this reaction before. Seeing him like this, flustered and nearly unable to stand because of such a simple action, Naoto couldn't help but think it was... cute.

She smiled to herself, pleased with this new knowledge. A new sort of feeling came over her - she wanted so see what other different reactions she could get out of him. She wanted to go further.

She kissed the scars on his neck once more, a little more firmly this time.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive here," she whispered in his ear, feeling another shudder erupt from his spine. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she lifted her arms from his chest.

Naoto moved around him this time, placing herself between him and the window. Their faces were close now, and she could feel his heavy breath as he stared at her with his half-open red eyes.

"Is it the same in the front?" It wasn't really a question for him, more like Naoto was thinking out loud. She placed her arms around his shoulders and lightly stroked the collar with her forefinger before moving her lips to the base of his neck.

Heine let out a stifled groan, still leaning against the window, but also brought his free hand up to rest on the back of Naoto's neck. She tightened her grip around his shoulders and smiled. This was the first time he'd touched her somewhere without her guidance, and she took it as a signal to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

i'm sorry that this part is so short! thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. i really wanted to update this, but the fact that i've never written truly M-rated fiction is keeping me from actually putting those M-rated situations into coherent sentences. so it's probably going to seem like i'm dragging this out... but in truth i also want to focus on the characterization, as absurd as that sounds. i figure that if i'm going to write porn, i might as well try and be in-character and somewhat realistic about it.

enough of my talking. i hope you enjoy this little part, even though it's not as juicy as the rating would imply. next time...!

* * *

><p>intimacy | part two<br>naoto/heine  
>getting a little more nsfw.<br>word count 550+

* * *

><p>She had kissed him a few times before this, always taking it slow and easing into the initial contact. Neither of them was very experienced, so it had been difficult figuring out the right... placement of things. Calling those moments "awkward" was an understatement.<p>

This time though, Naoto felt like she had more control. She brought her lips fully against his, not wanting to waste any time. She had to let him know what she had in mind.

However, he didn't expect it. His response was one of mild shock, his mouth hardly moving, but she wasn't going to back down. Naoto slid her hands up his neck and kissed him harder, letting her tongue glide over his lips to make her point, which yielded a response. Heine's lips opened for her, and she felt the rest of his mouth come forward to meld with hers. It had only taken a little coaxing, which made her optimistic.

But she wasn't expecting how sloppy it was going to be. Kissing Heine like this, she found, was like learning to dance with a partner that was as clueless as you were. She hadn't thought it was possible to stumble with tongues and lips and teeth, but he was proving her wrong.

Eventually they found a certain rhythm and motion that worked. And again like dancing, once Heine found his footing… the only way she could describe the effect was "dizzying". Naoto's head began to spin, partly due to lack of breath, and partly due to the fact that her heart was beating three times as fast.

When the two took a break to breathe, Naoto was the one leaning with her back against the window for support. Both of Heine's hands had found her face, and her grip on his neck had tightened considerably. They stood staring at each other for a moment, with only the sound of their breaths penetrating the stillness of the air.

His dark red eyes finally broke contact with hers, and he looked away at nothing in particular with a clearly flustered expression on his face. Naoto felt her face flush with embarrassment, despite her best efforts to prevent it from happening.

"What the hell was that," he grumbled, still avoiding her gaze.

"Was it too much?" Her brow furrowed slightly. She paused. "We won't get anywhere if you're too shy for something that mild."

"There was nothing mild about that! And who said—who said we were going anywhere?" he looked back at her in confusion.

"...You still haven't let go of me."

His eyes widened at the realization. She was right; his hands hadn't moved from her face. She wrapped her arms around him once more, stared straight into his eyes, and pulled him close enough to hear her whisper.

"I won't let go until you do," she told him.

In the back of her mind, she was very aware and embarrassed of what she just said, and it showed in the fierce blush creeping across her face. But she had sincerely meant it, and she most certainly didn't regret it. There was an unusual craving building inside of her, and though it was something new and different… she wasn't afraid.

And when he kissed her again, to her surprise, it was clear that he felt the same.


End file.
